


Vicarious

by Lothiriel84



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: F/M, Introspection, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 04:56:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternative take on Red John's relationship with Patrick Jane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vicarious

He'd always known that Patrick Jane was no real psychic; that was exactly what had drawn his attention towards the man in the first place.

The little fraud had such a brilliant mind that people simply couldn't see through the wool he pulled over their eyes. John was fascinated with his skills, and was toying with the idea of introducing himself to him – when Mr. Jane had the nerve to go and speak about him on television.

Of course John had to teach him a lesson.

He took great delight in the look of sheer terror he saw in Mrs. Jane's eyes as he made the first cut through her alabaster skin, and couldn't help dropping a light kiss on her cold lips when he was done. However, he was merciful with the little girl. She had the same blond curls as her father, and he made sure she didn't suffer as he killed her in her sleep.

When he'd arranged everything with meticulous care, he nodded his silent approval and walked to the bedroom door. The face on the wall grinned merrily at him as he glanced back one last time.

xxx

John was sipping a cup of Lapsang souchong – with the milk put in first – while watching The Karen Cross Show. He'd bet money on the fact that Karen's guest was actually the San Joaquin killer himself, and the thought pleased him. That guy wasn't as good as he was, but he could see a very promising potentiality in him.

He was even more pleasantly surprised when Karen announced another special guest. Patrick Jane seemed to have developed a thing for serial killers, and he listened with amusement as his old friend tried to trick James Panzer into confessing to the murders.

It took him a while to understand what Patrick was actually aiming at, and when he finally did the notion took his breath away. Looked like that the pupil was starting to outdo the master, and his heart swelled with sudden pride.

The fact that he was more than happy to do what he'd been so subtly asked went without saying.

He hoped that Patrick was going to appreciate his gift when he saw it.

xxx

He took great care in choosing the right woman for the role he had in mind. It was kind of ironic that she carried the name of a water spirit that lured men to their death, though he intended it as a rebirth as a matter of fact.

Lorelei was a quick learner, and he told her all she needed to know about the man she'd have to charm – and about Teresa Lisbon as well. It was no mystery that Patrick Jane was more than a little bit in love with Agent Lisbon, though he was careful enough to avoid acting on his feelings.

Then he taught her how to please a man the way he wanted her to do with Jane. This was going to be a special gift, and he wanted everything to be nothing short than perfect.

As he watched her moving slowly over him, her dark hair cascading loosely on her bare shoulders, he closed his eyes and imagined her doing the very same thing with the man he'd come to care about so deeply; and a slow, sensual grin formed on his lips.

xxx

Patrick Jane fell into a relationship with Lorelei more easily than even John was expecting. He'd been celibate for nine years, and in spite of the fact that he was still pining for his beloved wife he was a man nonetheless. And a random girl was definitely safer than Teresa Lisbon, for he just couldn't risk the life of another woman he was in love with.

Then Lorelei came back with the news that John had been looking for, and he took her to a secluded place for the next few months. Each time he went to visit her, he never missed to place a soft kiss on the top of her head, or to gently caress her rounding belly.

When the time came she gave birth to a beautiful baby boy, with soft blond curls and bright blue eyes. John held him in his arms before sending the child and his mother back to where they belonged.

It had taken him a decade to understand he'd fallen for the man whose family he had destroyed so many years ago. That was his way to make things right, and he hoped it was enough for Patrick to be happy again.

As for him, he could always settle for the next best thing and seduce that petite brunette Jane seemed so fond of.


End file.
